1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulation system for use on the inside of windows, especially windows of the type used in factories, institutions, and the like, although it is not necessarily limited thereto. More specifically, the invention relates to such an insulation system wherein insulation panels are mounted in spaced relation to a window sash on the side thereof facing the interior of a building by means of framework which is secured to window components by adjustable brackets mounted thereon. The framework is mounted on the brackets by clamp means and may include H-shaped horizontal runners for lateral stabilization and support of the panels. The framework also includes elongated splines having double flanges thereon which are adapted to extend between adjacent panel edges. Single-flanged T-shaped splines, the single flanges of which extend between the edges of the panels from the room side thereof and into place between the double flanges of the framework spline members holds the panels in place thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since windows of the type described are normally used in buildings made of brick or stone, and the frame and sash members are of metal or wood, it has been difficult in the past to provide an insulation system therefor which could be easily installed and, if desired, removed and which would provide a meaningful energy savings at a reasonable cost. Such an insulation system is especially desirable since residential and commercial space heating presently accounts for about 20% of the total national energy consumption (NEC) in the United States. An estimated one-quarter to one-third of this consumption is attributable to heat losses through windows, i.e., about at least 5% of NEC. This amounts to at least about 4 quadrillion Btu per year or the energy equivalent to about 700 million barrels of oil per year. The window heat-loss fuel cost to consumers is over 12 billion dollars per year.
Even the above figures understate the problem of window energy losses for two reasons:
1. An unknown amount of additional space heating is done in industrial and institutional buildings, many of which have exceptionally poor windows.
2. Windows also admit solar energy which increases the amount of energy used for air-conditioning.
It is desirable that an insulation system such as that of this invention be located on the building interior side of the existing windows for ease of installation, especially in multi-storied buildings, reduced expenses, protection of the insulation from the outdoor elements and dirt pick-up which would reduce its ability to reflect sunlight, and also to provide improved aesthetics in working environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,504 shows recognition of the difficulty of covering windows having metal frames and sashes such as those used in factories, etc., and relates to a window covering device adapted for use on the type of windows having a metal frame and sash and mounted in a wall opening in a building which may be of brick or stone. The window covering device comprises a single sheet metal which has its edges turned in such a manner that it may be slipped onto the flange of the window sash which is hingedly mounted in the metal frame, to provide an outside cover for the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 743,080 relates to a screen or storm window having slotted plates applied to its lateral edges of the frame at its upper and lower ends. Four pins are provided in the window casing, one at each of the upper and lower corners and project inwardly therefrom to engage the slots in the frame plates to hold the screen or storm window in place when it is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,881 relates to a storm sash construction which may hold glass, screen, metal sheets, boards, etc. The construction comprises a frame, an upper and lower panel member therein, and retaining means mounted on the side frame members extending transversely across the frame at the location of the adjacent edges of the upper and lower panel members. Thumb nuts and spring clips are provided to bear against the panels as an aid in holding them in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,443 relates to a plural-unit portable building and includes structural members for use between the proximal edges of building units. The structural members comprise two separable, frictionally inter-engaged sections each of which is substantially T-shaped in cross section, the web of one section being longitudinally slotted. The T-shaped members engage and hold the building units together in addition to providing a covering strip over the gap between the adjacent edges of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,898 relates to a window shade bracket including socket means attached to a window sash adapted to receive one arm of a right-angled bracket. One arm of another light-angled bracket member is adjustably secured to the outwardly extending arm of the first bracket member by means of a slidable clip and set screw carried thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,853 discloses a guide for the ball float of flush tanks which includes a bracket having a supporting member in the form of an elongated flat strip having a hooked upper end and a longitudinal slot in the center thereof. A right-angled member having slotted end portions is adjustably mounted on the elongated slotted supporting strip by means of an encircling band and a stud which passes through the slot and the band and has a wing nut thereon. An inwardly and angularly adjustable right-angled member is provided on the slotted outwardly extending leg of the first right-angled member to guide the rod attached to the ball float and limit its downward movement.